Belle-maman le retour
by Lightman5
Summary: La petite famille Lightman va fêter Thanksgiving chez les parents de Gillian, au plus grand damne de Cal qui sent que la soirée va être des plus merveilleuse... Mais est-ce que la magie de cette journée de partage et de bonté va pouvoir rapprocher nos deux rivaux? Humour! Famille , romance et un peu de hurt-comfort. (Histoire pour ceux qui ont aimé Belle-maman :P )


Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de la série LTM ne m'appartient sauf ceux que j'ai créé le sont et je ne touche pas de sous sous!

**Note:** Comme d'hab n'importe quoi lol Et je l'avoue pour lire cette histoire il faut mieux avoir déjà lu **Belle-maman** car j'y fais souvent des références à cette histoire mais aussi à d'autre que j'ai écrite^^

En fait pour être plus clair dans l'ordre chronologique de mes histoires avec Cal et Gillian en couple, avec Nick et Louise ça fait:

Un mariage ordinaire = Tout est dans le dosage = Attention c'est chaud ! (Dans les crossover Mentalist-LTM )= Petits manipulateur = Qui a mangé les cookies ?!=

Nos blessures= Belle maman= Fais pas ci fais pas ça= Belle maman le retour=De père à père (Castle-LTM)= Danger public!=La petite erreur (sur mon site)= Une seconde

Bon aller maintenant je vais vous laisser lire cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^ **Genre:** Family,Himour,Romance et un peu de Hurt/Comfort

* * *

_Voix off Dark Vador :_ **Belle-maman le retour**

**(Give you hell- The all american Reject)**

«-Bon sang... Pourquoi on est là?!» Souffla Cal avec une mine dépitée alors qu'il avait mit ses deux mains dans les poches de son jean à cause du froid qui engourdissait celles-ci. En effet voilà plus de deux minutes qu'il se trouvait à patienter devant le porche d'une charmante petite maison ,dans un quartier résidentiel, en compagnie de Gillian et de leur deux enfants dans la fraicheur de la nuit de l'hiver.

«-Cal...» Soupira Gillian en levant ses yeux au ciel.

«-Non sérieusement, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça!» Proclama t-il avec un geste de la main en désignant la porte d'entrée.«C'est pire que l'enfer!»

«-Cal! On passe juste Thanksgiving chez mes parents!» Répliqua la jeune femme en lançant un regard à son homme qui fit une mine ahuris.

«-Et alors? C'est bien ce que j'ai dis!»

«-Tu n'es pas pos...!» Gillian ne pût finir sa phrase que la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit brusquement.

«-Ma chérie!» S'exclama joyeusement une veille dame en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

«-Maman!» Dit-elle sur le même ton.

«-Tu vas bien?» Demanda Elizabeth en s'éloignant un peu de sa fille pour mieux la regarder.

«-Très bien et toi?»

«-Oh tu sais un peu fatiguée avec toutes ces préparations mais sinon ça peut aller!»

«-C'est sûr qu'avec un planning aussi chargé que le vôtre...» Marmonna Cal pour lui même en faisant référence au fait qu'elle était retraitée.

La veille dame fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu puis se baissa à la hauteur de ses petits-enfants pour les embrasser.

«-Bonjour mes chéris!»

«-Joyeux Thanksgiving Grand-mère Elizabeth!» S'exclamèrent en coeur Nicholas et Louise avec un grand sourire.

«-Ooh...» Fit la veille dame attendri par ce tableau. «Comme ils sont touchants...Ils tiennent vraiment tout de leur mère!»

«-Bah oui de qui d'autre sinon...» Dit l'expert en mensonge en crispant sa mâchoire avec un regard sombre.

«-Bon aller! Rentrer à l'intérieur, il commence à faire vraiment froid dehors! Je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez en glaçon,comme j'ai failli le devenir...» Signifia Elizabeth sans un regard pour son gendre alors qu'elle pensa à la dernière fois où elle était venu rendre visite à sa fille.

«-Hmm je regrette toujours de ne pas avoir débrancher le téléphone...»Marmonna Lightman avec une petite moue de sa bouche en serrant ses dents.

La veille dame s'écarta par la suite de la porte d'entrée afin de laisser passer la petite famille, mais alors que Cal s'apprêtait lui aussi à entrer, celle-ci commença subitement à se refermer sur lui.

«-Hum-Hum!» Fit l'homme alors que la Grand-mère rouvrit brusquement celle-ci en déclarant:«-Oh veuillez m'excusez je ne vous avez même pas vu!»

«-Mouais...» Murmura t-il pas vraiment convaincu de cette réponse, en entrant dans la maison afin de se rendre dans le salon, là où s'y trouvait toute sa petite famille.

«-Grand-père Sam!» S'écrièrent Nicholas et Louise en courant vers le vieil homme qui était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil à lire un journal.

«-Oh mais voilà mes deux petits monstres préférés!»

À cette vision Cal ne pût refréner une mine de colère alors qu'il serrait ses poings de rage dans ses poches.

«-Cal...Tu restes calme...»Murmura sa compagne à ses côtés en le voyant faire.

«-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il essaye de nous faire gober ce petit numéro "d'homme nouveau".» Dit l'homme en crispant sa mâchoire.

Gillian ne répondit rien face à cette réplique alors qu'elle vit son père s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire timide.

«-Gillian...» Souffla t-il d'un ton presque émue en la voyant.

«-Papa.» Répondit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire pour ensuite lui faire une tendre étreinte qui dura très peu de seconde.

«-Tu vas bien?» Demanda t-il avec un mine inquiète.

«-Ça va...Et toi?»

«-Oh tu sais la retraite...» Rétorqua t-il avec un petit geste de la main comme si cela pouvait tout expliquer. Gillian lui offrit par la suite un autre sourire, qui d'après les yeux expert de Cal pouvait être qualifié de social. Après quoi le vieil homme posa soudainement son regard sur ce dernier pour lui tendre sa main tout en souriant:«-Cal!»

Le concerné regarda la main qui lui était présentée, fit une petite moue avec sa bouche puis l'accepta tout de même sous le léger coup de coude de sa femme.

«-Samuel.» Répondit Lightman d'un ton presque glacial.

«-Vous savez depuis le temps vous pouvez m'appeler Sam!» Proclama joyeusement le grand-père.

«-Je préfère Samuel.» Rétorqua t-il en se reculant d'un pas pour remettre ses mains dans ses poches, alors qu'il vit Sam se passer une main nerveuse dans son cou à cette réponse.

«-Et sinon vous avez fait bon voyage?» Questionna vieil homme pour faire la conversation.

«-Le voyage était parfait, mais pour la suite des événements j'en suis pas si sûr...» Il marqua une pause puis avec un air dédaigneux il répondit: «-Tout dépendra du reste du Whisky qu'il vous reste.»

«-Heu...Je...» Bafouilla Samuel ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette remarque.

«-Bon je vous propose de venir dans la salle à manger afin de déguster le merveilleux diner de Tanksgiving que je vous ai préparé!» Proclama Elizabeth avec un immense sourire.

«-Dites le sur un ton plus grave et on vous croira...»Marmonna Cal en passant devant la veille dame qui lui lança un regard noir.

Ce fût donc sous cette réplique que tout les convives entrèrent dans la pièce désignée par la maîtresse de maison.

«-Waah Maman tu t'es surpassée cette année!» S'exclama Gillian en regardant la pièce décorée pour l'occasion ainsi que la table remplie de divers plats de nourriture.

«-Merci ma chérie j'ai tout fais moi même!»

«-Et modeste avec ça...»Murmura acerbe l'expert en mensonge.

Après cela chaque membre de la famille s'installa silencieusement autour de la table et c'est dans un pure "heureux hasard" que Lightman constata avec dépit qu'il se retrouva assit juste en face de comme il aimait l'appeler "la sorcière"...

«-Et la petite Emily n'a pas pût venir fêter Thanksgiving avec nous?»Demanda Elizabeth en regardant sa fille qui était assit à côté de son gendre.

«-Non comme je te l'ai dis au téléphone, cette année elle le passe avec sa mère!»

«-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié.» Répondit-elle alors qu'elle entrain de servir les adultes de vin dans leur verre respectif.

«-Pas nouveau'!» Proclama l'expert en mensonge ce qui fit retourner vivement toutes les têtes sur sa personne. «Le vin! Vu sa date sur l'étiquette, je me disais qu'il n'était pas nouveau!» Tenta t-il vainement de se rattraper avec un geste de la main.

«-C'est normal ! C'est du vin de Bourgogne de 1975, directement expédié de France par la famille d'Elizabeth.» Expliqua d'un air sérieux Samuel en prenant son verre entre ses mains pour y observer la robe du liquide.

«-C'est vrai qu'en alcool vous êtes un expert.»Riposta Cal avec un regard en biais vers son beau-père.

«-Vôtre père aussi l'était non?» Demanda soudainement Elizabeth comme essayant de défendre son mari.

Cal serra sa mâchoire à cette réplique et Gillian voyant qu'il bouillonnait sur place elle lui prit discrètement sa main sous la table afin de la caresser de son pouce.

«-Et si on goutait aux merveilleux plats que tu nous as concocté Maman!» Déclara la jeune femme pour couper court à la discussion qui commençait à s'envenimer.

«-Bonne idée comme ça que je pourrais plus vite aller à l'hôpital et sortir d'ici.»Rétorqua Lightman alors qu'Elizabeth servit tout ses invitées un par un d'un plat de légumes.

«-Si vous voulez absolument y aller je vous propose de conduire votre voiture de collection qui part en lambeaux sur l'autoroute!» Répliqua la grand-mère en servant son gendre de nourriture de manière énergétique.

«-Non je crois qu'avec ce que vous venez de me servir, j'irais beaucoup plus vite!»

La veille dame grommela des choses incompréhensibles entre ses dents puis se rassit à sa place en ne lâchant pas du regard son gendre qui arborait un sourire des plus victorieux.

«-Alors comme ça Emily passe Thanksgiving chez sa mère?» Questionna Samuel pour changer de conversation tout en découpant ses pommes de terres qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

«-Oui avec le compagnon de Zoé, Codi ! Mais par contre elle vient fêter noël avec nous à la Grande Maison en compagnie de tout nos amis!» Expliqua Gillian avec un sourire.

«-Tu veux dire avec ces fous qui étaient présent à ton mariage!» Répliqua Elizabeth en mettant un morceau de nourriture dans sa bouche.

«-Maman...»Soupira Gillian. «Nos amis sont des personnes très respectable!»

«-Oh tu veux parler de l'homme à la canne qui criait vouloir du gâteau en plein milieu de la cérémonie, de l'homme déjanté qui avait hurlé lingette pendant la photo de mariage ou encore du blond qui était votre témoin et qui soit disant passant était arrivé avec plus d'une heure de retard! Qui par la suite avait failli faire tomber ton gâteau de mariage, mais aussi faire exploser tout le site avec les feux d'artifices. Et le meilleur pour la fin celui qui avait détruit la tente sous laquelle tout le monde dansait!» (_-__**Cf Un mariage ordinaire**_)

«-Oui...» Dit Gillian ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à cela puisque c'était... la vérité!

«-Il s'appelait comment déjà un nom féminin...» Déclara Samuel avec un regard lointain.«-Janis , Jana...»

«-Jane ! Et ça c'est son nom de famille! Son prénom c'est Patrick!» Riposta vivement Cal n'aimant pas qu'on s'attaque à ses amis.

«-Ah oui c'est ça! Patrick Jane l'ex-médium!» Proclama le vieil homme en buvant une gorgé de son verre de vin avec un sourire hypocrite.

«-Je crois que c'était le pire de tous celui là! Avec ses petits tours de magie pour anniversaires...» Dit Elizabeth avec un rictus.

«-Patrick et l'un de mes plus proches amis, vous pouvez m'attaquez autant que vous le voulez mais si vous continuez à parler de lui ainsi ou du reste de mes amis, croyez moi que j'arrêterais de me retenir comme je le fais maintenant.» rétorqua l'expert en mensonge d'un ton sec ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux des deux grand-parents. «-Vous ne savez pas qui il est ni ce qu'il a vécu, alors je vous déconseille fortement de parler de lui comme vous êtes entrain de le faire devant moi. Car contrairement à vous mes amis on l'esprit de famille et de soutient!»

Suite à cette réplique un silence pesant se répandit dans la pièce quand Louise ayant eu un peu peur de sa réaction demanda:«-Papa?»

Le père ne sembla pas avoir entendu l'interpellation de sa fille alors que son regard noir était toujours encré dans celui de sa belle-mère qui avait la mâchoire crispée.

«-Cal s'il te plait...» murmura Gillian à son homme pour qu'il se calme. «-Pour les enfants...»

À ces mots le père de famille regarda ses deux enfants qui semblaient un peu perturbés et c'est sous cette vision qu'il se détendit légèrement sur sa chaise.

«-On peut parler d'autre chose si cela ne vous dérange pas...» Fit la psychologue d'un air suppliant.

«-Donc vous allez fêter noël dans la Grande Maison?» Questionna Samuel faussement intéressé.

«-C'est ça!» Affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire. «-Nos amis seront presque tous là! Je pense qu'on va passer un joyeux noël tous ensemble!»

«-Si là maison ne s'effondre pas avant...» Murmura le vieil homme en repensant à la fois où il avait eu la joie de visiter celle-ci alors qu'il avait vu les murs se fissurer de tout les côtés.

«-Certes la maison est ancienne mais depuis les travaux que nos amis ont effectué cet été, elle est presque remit à neuve!»Déclara Gillian souriante.

«-Sauf l'électricité...» Soupira Cal en piquant à l'aide de sa fourchette de la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. «-Je sens que chercher la boite de décoration de noël va être un vrai jeu d'expédition! Comme chaque année d'ailleurs...»

«-C'est vrai.» ria sa compagne à ce fait, alors qu'elle se remémora de vieux souvenir.

«-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous avez acheté cette maison en commun...»Soupira Elisabeth en mangeant par la suite un morceau de son pain.

«-C'était pour avoir un endroit à nous où l'on pouvait tous se retrouver, sans qu'on ai besoin d'organiser des rendez-vous, maman...»

La veille dame haussa ses épaules en signe d'incompréhension puis proclama soudainement: «-Tu veux couper la dinde chéri? Vu que tu es l'homme de la famille!»

Suite à cette réplique Cal comprit l'allusion et rétorqua: «-Dans ce cas Samuel, vous devriez passer la main et laisser Miss Doubtfire la couper.»

«-Cal...» Fit Gillian de manière réprobatrice en voyant le visage furieux de sa mère, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire de son compagnon plus si c'était possible.

Samuel soupira face à cette scène puis se leva de sa place afin de découper la dinde farcie avec le couteau que son épouse lui présenta. Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir fini sa tâche et avoir servit tout le monde, le grand-père se remit à sa place en silence.

«-Elle à l'air délicieuse maman!» Affirma Gillian avec un grand sourire.

«-Elle à l'air...» Répéta Cal avec une trace de dégout non feinte sur ses lèvres alors qu'il toucha la viande du bout de sa fourchette, comme essayant de voir si elle était comestible ou non.«Espérons juste qu'il n'y aura pas de surprise dedans, comme pour le vomis de l'autre fois...» Dit-il en faisant référence à la première fois où ses beaux parents l'avait invité avec Gillian pour passer Thanksgiving chez eux afin de partager "un sublime" repas qu'Elizabeth avait mit longuement à cuisiner. Bien que celui-ci avait été brillamment gâché par Samuel qui ce jour-là ayant trop abusé de sa fiole de Whisky, en avait recraché la moitié sur la dinde préparée pour l'occasion.«-M'enfin même sans ça, j'y met des réserves...» Déclara t-il en plissant ses yeux de suspicions face au morceau de viande devant lui.

«-Et vous dites que les français sont râleur...» Répliqua acerbe Elizabeth.

«-Et je dis aussi que les femmes françaises ont du charme! Mais quand je vous vois je me dis que cela a dû sauter une génération.» Affirma t-il avec un geste vague de la main.

«-Cal!» S'exclama Gillian offusquée par ces propos.

«-Quoi?!»Fit le concerné ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pût faire de mal.«Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous aviez des origines françaises non?! Et ben voilà!»

«-À ce que je vois vous n'avez toujours pas amélioré votre courtoisie!» Riposta la veille dame avec mépris en découpant de manière hachée sa dinde dans son assiette.

«-Je la met en avant lorsqu'elle me semble utile!»

«- Bon et si nous goutions un peu de cette dinde!» Proposa Gillian avec un sourire forcé afin de calmer le jeu entre son compagnon et ses parents.

Tout le monde se tut face à cette demande alors que chacune des personnes autour de la table penchèrent leur tête dans leur assiette afin d'en couper leur morceau de viande. Aucun des invitées n'eu de difficulté particulière pour découper cette dernière sauf Cal qui dû étrangement y mettre plus d'énergie que les autres. Et c'est de là qu'un bruit agacent de la fourchette et du couteau s'entrechoquant à chaque seconde contre l'assiette résonna dans toute la pièce. Ce qui lui avait valu un regard noir d'Elizabeth qui bien évidemment ne le toucha nullement.

Voyant que son mari exagérait vraiment, Gillian soupira, leva les yeux au ciel puis murmura au creux de l'oreille de celui-ci:«- Cal arrêtes de faire ça s'il te plaît!»

«- Faire quoi?!» Demanda t-il de manière innocente. La jeune femme lui lança un regard lourd de sens en faisant un va et vient entre lui et son assiette. Puis comprenant enfin le message il répliqua: «Bah excuse moi c'est pas de ma faute si mon morceau à moi ne semble pas très cuit!»

«- Cal...»

À cette supplique de la femme qu'il aimait, l'homme marmonna dans sa barbe puis piqua rageusement le morceau de volaille découpé pour le mettre à ses lèvres. Il sembla hésiter de longue seconde avant de devoir y goûter alors qu'il vit le sourire narquois de sa belle mère le dévisager.

«- Chéri fais un effort s'il te plaît ... Pour moi ...» Souffla sa compagne en posant avec discrétion une main sur sa cuisse.

«- Hmm...» Fit l'homme en gobant le dit morceau dans sa bouche en ne lâchant toujours pas du regard la sorcière, qui arborait un grand sourire victorieux. Le morceau désormais dans sa bouche, Cal sembla y avoir quelque difficulté à le mâcher. En effet voilà plus d'une minute que celui-ci le mastiquait sans relâche tel un chewing-gum collé entre ses dents.

«- Alors comment tu trouves la dinde?» Demanda Elizabeth à sa fille avec un grand sourire.

«- Délicieuse maman ! Et toi Cal comment l'as trouves tu ?» Questionna la jeune femme comme essayant de lui tendre une perche afin qu'il puisse tenter de se rattraper de ses erreurs passés.

Mastiquant toujours Lightman encra son regard de braise dans celui de la veille dame qui lui faisait face et répliqua acerbe:«-Sèche comme la cuisinière!»

À ce verdict Gillian posa son coude sur la table afin d'y masser son front de sa main droite, tandis que sa mère avait crispée sa mâchoire avant de répliquer:«-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on dit que les anglais sont charmant vu la manière dont vous parler la bouche pleine!»

«- C'est pour permettre aux personnes comme vous de râler et de dire quelque chose d'intéressant!»

«- Comme votre métier vous voulez dire ?! Expert en langage corporel ? Ce n'est pas plutôt expert en connerie ! Oh... Pardonnez moi ! J'ai fais un pléonasme!»

«- Aaah les français et leur langage si châtier!» Riposta-il avec un mouvement lent de sa main.

«- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Gillian vous a choisi vous ! Vu votre métier elle mérite largement mieux!»

«- Cal sort de l'université d'Oxford maman!» Répliqua sa fille pour défendre son compagnon.

«- Marc ! Voilà un homme tout à fait respectable! Je ne comprend même pas comment tu as pu rompre avec lui! Un chirurgien, diplômée de l'université d'Harvard » Continua la veille dame dans sa lancée n'écoutant pas ce que lui avait dit sa fille.

«-C'est sûr quand maman et papa font des petits chèques c'est plus facile!» Railla Cal en se souvenant de son rival.

«-C'est lui que tu aurais dû choisir au lieu de...» Elizabeth ne pût finir sa phrase que sa fille l'en empêcha.

«-Maman!» Dit-elle en lançant un regard vers ses enfants qui semblaient déstabilisés par ce qu'il se passait.

«-Hum...» Fit la veille dame en laissant un silence glisser autour de la table avant d'arborer un sourire hypocrite.«-Voulez vous un peu de vin?» Demanda t-elle en regardant Cal.

«-Bonne idée ça fera peut-être passer le goût de la dinde!»Répliqua l'expert en mensonge tout en lui présentant son verre.

«-C'est vrai que dans votre famille l'alcool n'est pas une question de culture mais de futile plaisir...» Répondit-elle la mâchoire crispée.

«-Ne me lancer pas sur ce sujet Elizabeth, vous n'en sortirez pas vivante...» Dit Cal avec un regard vers Samuel qui avait subitement détourné celui-ci suite à cette réflexion.

La grand-mère comprit le message et après avoir servit son gendre en vin elle déclara: «-Alors les enfants vous êtes pressés d'être en vacance d'hiver?»

«-Yep!» Répondit Nicholas avec enthousiasme. «Heu...Je veux dire oui Grand-mère!» Se rattrapa t-il en ayant vu le léger froncement de sourcils de celle-ci, alors qu'il se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait malencontreusement utilisé ce mot devant elle.

«-Et toi Louise?»

«-Ces vacances vont être génial! On va bien s'amuser avec la neige qu'il y a dehors!»

«-C'est vrai que cette année vous serrez gâté!»

«-Et on va aussi inviter Rose pour jouer avec nous» Renchérit Nicholas avec un grand sourire.

«-Tu me parle souvent de cette amie Rose,Nicholas...J'ai l'impression qu'elle te plaît beaucoup cette jeune fille...» Proclama Elizabeth avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle vit son petit-fils faire une mine déconfite à ses paroles.

«-C'est normal c'est ma meilleur amie!» Rétorqua le petit garçon d'une voix qui dépassait quelque peu les décibels faisant glousser les adultes autour de la table.

«-Pourquoi vous riez?!» Questionna t-il légèrement blesser dans son orgueil.

«-Pour rien mon chéri, continu de manger.» Lui répondit sa mère souriante.

Nicholas se rembrunit en observant les regards rieurs portés sur lui puis il décida de continuer de manger son plat sans un mot de plus. Tout le portrait craché de son père...Songea Gillian en regardant son fils boudé dans son coin. La suite du repas se passa assez calmement entre discussion banal, pique de Cal et Elizabeth, anecdote de chacun, et parfois rire lors de certaines réflexions des deux enfants.

«-Maman on peut aller jouer, on a fini de manger?» Demanda Louise à sa mère avec une mine suppliante.

«-Oui, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit.»Concéda Gillian en voyant ses enfants partir à vive allure à cette annonce.«C'est fou comme ils me rappelle quelqu'un...» Souffla la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'était levée de sa place pour se rendre dans le salon avec le reste des adultes.

«-Toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils ont le même comportement que Loker!» Répliqua Cal en ayant entendu les paroles de sa femme alors qu'il passa un bras derrière sa taille afin de la faire avancer.

«-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à lui...» Dit-elle avec un sourire.

«-Pourtant pas plus tard qu'hier je l'ai vu courir exactement pareil lorsque j'avais dis au détour d'un couloir qu'il y avait de nouvelles barres chocolaté dans la salle de restauration au Lightman Group!»

La psychologue ria à cette dernière, alors que le couple s'installa dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé du salon. Au contraire des grand-parents qui avaient privilégié les deux fauteuils en face des deux adultes.

«-Tu veux une boisson chaude ma chérie?» Demanda Elizabeth à sa fille après quelques minutes de discussion.

«-Du thé m'irais très bien, si tu as.» Répondit la désignée avec un sourire alors qu'elle sentit son compagnon caresser distraitement son bras dénudé du bout de ses doigts.

«-Je suppose que vous aussi?» Questionna la veille dame en regardant son gendre.

«-Continuons dans les clichés!» Dit Cal pour toute réponse avec un geste magistral de sa main faisant glousser sa compagne contre lui.

«-Et l'humour qui va avec...et ben on n'en a pas fini...»Marmonna Elizabeth pour elle même exaspérée par le comportement de l'expert en mensonge. «Sam tu peux venir m'aider, car comme tu le sais le thé ça n'a jamais été mon fort...»

«-Ah bon parce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez réussir en cuisine?» Demanda innocemment Cal alors qu'il vit sa belle-mère soupirer pour ensuite disparaitre avec son mari dans la cuisine.

«-Ouuch!» Fit soudainement Lightman alors qu'il avait sentit un pincement à son bras. «Ça va pas non?!»

«-Tu le mérites largement au vu du comportement de ce soir! Et estimes toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas un coquard comme tu l'as fais avec Greg et Patrick à notre mariage!»

«-Hey! Ce n'était pas que de ma faute ! Elle m'a cherché aussi!»

«-Et comme un gamin, tu as foncé tête baissée dans l'arène!»

«-Le jour où je me laisserais faire, par une française je donnerais une promotion à Loker!»

«-Tu sais que si ma mère a de la famille en France, ça veut dire que moi aussi je...»

«-Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil !» Réfuta t-il sans plus d'explication avec un regard lointain.

«-Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela?» Demanda curieuse la jeune femme en relevant sa tête pour regarder le visage de son homme.

«-Parce que tu fais partie de la catégorie de ces françaises qualifiées de charmantes! Dieu sait comment tu as réussi à récupérer tout les meilleurs clichés, en laissant les pires à ta mère!»

«-Ben voyons...» Fit la psychologue pas vraiment convaincu par ces vagues explications.

«-Tu ne me crois pas?» Questionna t-il en baissant sa tête pour rencontrer le regard septique de sa conjointe. «-J'vais te le prouver!» Suite à cela, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis commença à l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme gémit de plaisir à ce contact quand soudainement l'homme recula son visage du sien afin de l'observer. «-Tu vois ! Tu es très douée pour le French Kiss!»

Gillian ria à cette réflexion puis lui répondit avec une voix mi-séductrice mi-amusée:«-Je crois que je ne t'ai pas montrée tout l'étendu de mes talents!»

«-Ah ? Et bien vu qu'en bon anglais je suis courtois, je vais te laisser une seconde chance!»

La jeune femme gloussa de nouveau puis captura les lèvres de son homme pour échanger un autre baiser afin de prouver ses dires. Celui-ci plus passionné que le précédent dura plus longtemps lorsque tout d'un coup un raclement de gorge les firent séparer d'un seul coup.

«-Liz' va apporter le thé.»Proclama Samuel, en tenant entre ses mains un plateau de tasse, afin d'avertir de sa présence tandis qu'il les avait vu faire.

«-Merci papa...» Dit Gillian un peu embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait comme une adolescente ayant mal fermée la porte de sa chambre. Ce qui avait en retour sourire fait le père qui sur le coup avait songé qu'elle resterait toujours à ses yeux sa petite fille quoiqu'elle en dise.

«-Voilà le thé!» Déclara Elizabeth en rentrant dans le salon avec une théière dans les mains, tout en remarquant son gendre se passer une mains sur sa bouche et le regard gêné de sa fille. La veille dame fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension en voyant par la suite le petit sourire de son mari mais ne cherchant et ne souhaitant pas à comprendre plus elle versa le liquide chaud dans chacune des tasses avant de se rassoir à sa place.

«-Alors comment trouvez-vous le thé?» Demanda la grand-mère en observant Cal y goutter le liquide.

«-Pas aussi goûtu que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de boire mais ça le mérite d'être chaud!» Affirma-il avec une petite moue de sa bouche après avoir avalé le thé.

«-Maintenant vous savez ce que je que ressentais lorsque vous m'aviez fais du café!» rétorqua sa belle-mère en prenant une tasse pour y remuer un sucre dans le récipient.

«-Chacun ses point fort!» Dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase d'une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

«-Et ses point faibles!» Renchérit la veille dame faisant presque sourire Cal.

Un petit silence apaisant se glissa entre les quatre protagonistes quand tout d'un coup Samuel prit la parole:«-Au fait Cal, je me suis toujours demandé d'où vous étiez venu cette passion pour le décryptage des émotions et de la gestuelle? Il faut avouer que c'est assez curieux comme choix de carrière.»

Suite à cette question les muscles de Cal se raidit et le sentant faire Gillian ne pût s'empêcher de prendre sa main libre dans la sienne.

«-Papa je ne pense pas que...» Commença à dire la psychologue vite coupé par son compagnon.

«-Non c'est bon Gill...» FIt-il avec un petit sourire en coin. «On va dire que la mort de ma mère m'y a engagé.»

«-Je vois...» Souffla Samuel en comprenant le message, alors qu'il vit l'expert en mensonge faire une mine légèrement triste durant une demie-seconde, ce qui n'avait pas non plus manqué au regard d'Elizabeth qui semblait porter un regard différent sur son gendre. Samuel s'apprêtait à engager une autre conversation quand soudainement le téléphone se mit à retentir dans toute la maison.

«-Hmm ça doit être Lewis pour le match de samedi, excusez moi je reviens.» Déclara le vieil homme en se levant de sa place pour se rendre dans la pièce où le téléphone fixe s'était mit à sonner.

«-ARRÊTES NICHOLAS!» cria Louise dans une pièce voisine.

«-MAIS TU TRICHES!» Riposta son frère sur le même ton.

«-C'EST PAS VRAI!»

«-SI TU MENS!»

«-C'est pas vrai...» Soupira Gillian en se dégageant avec lenteur des bras de son compagnon pour ensuite se lever. «Excusez moi, je vais essayer de calmer ces petits monstres et je reviens.»

Cal sourit à ces surnoms, regarda sa femme disparaître du salon puis se mît à fixer comme hypnotisé le fond de sa tasse comme si cela pouvait être la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Qui à ce moment présent était vraiment le cas pour lui.

De là un long silence se propagea dans la pièce alors que seul les bruits des cuillères s'entrechoquants dans les tasses murait celui-ci. Quand tout d'un coup Elisabeth décida de le briser en déclarant: «-Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi... que je ne suis qu'une veille mégère qui sur-protège sa fille et qui donne toujours raison à son mari.»

«-C'est en effet la description que j'ai de vous dans mon esprit. Bien qu'il y manque encore beaucoup de détails» Répliqua t-il en posant sa tasse sur la table basse afin d'y étaler ses jambes de tout son long pour y croiser ses mains sur son ventre.

La grand-mère émit un léger rire puis dit: «-Pour reprendre plus sérieusement, je sais qu'entre nous cela n'a jamais été rose et je ne suis pas sûre que cela le sera un jour...Mais malgré nos différences plus que visibles, il y a une chose que nous avons en commun.»

À cette phrase Cal émit une mine intriguée et le voyant faire Elizabeth poursuivit son discours: «- Celle de la perte incompréhensible d'un être cher... Gillian m'a dit que vôtre mère s'était donnée la mort pendant les fêtes de Noël quand vous aviez 18 ans c'est cela?»L'homme ne répondit rien mais continua de fixer avec intérêt la veille dame qui lui faisait face.«-Elle vous manque, vous ne pouvez cesser de penser à elle et tout les jours vous vous poser la question le pourquoi de ce geste... Suite à quoi vous vous êtes mit en quête de chercher d'autres vérités pour combler celle-ci car vous savez que vous ne pourriez jamais l'a trouver ou du moins pas totalement... Je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, cesser de vous demander le pourquoi et remémorez-vous plutôt des bons souvenirs qui on fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Et quand je dis ça, je parle bien sûr du côté courtois de vôtre personnalité!»

L'homme émit un soupir rieur à cette dernière remarque puis demanda dans un question implicite: «-Une personne de votre entourage?»

«-Ma soeur... Elle avait 15 ans, j'en avais 12. Et un jour en rentrant de l'école j'ai vu qu'elle s'était fais tailler les veines ... Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.»Avoua t-elle d'une voix presque maîtrisée.

«-Vous avez cherché à comprendre?»

«-Oh oui...Et cela m'a tourmenté pendant des années , jusqu'au jour ou j'ai compris que l'énergie que je mettais à comprendre le pourquoi mettais totalement inutile en sachant que cela ne la ferra pas revenir. J'ai donc préféré essayer de me souvenir d'elle autrement, en repensant aux bon moments que nous avions partagé avec nos frères et soeurs... Et c'est ce souvenir d'elle que nous avons réussi à entretenir, qui m'a permise d'avancer dans cette épreuve difficile...»Un ange passa quand elle demanda: «-Et vous?»

«-Overdose médoc'...Après être sortit de l'hôpital psychiatrique...»

«-Je suis certaine qu'elle serait fière de ce que vous êtes devenu, même si vous avez dû mal à croire ce que je vous dis.»

«-Je n'ai pas dû mal à vous croire, j'ai dû mal à y penser...»

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice lorsque la veille dame affirma: «-Vous avez construit une belle petite famille...»

«-Je sais et je crois que c'est la seule chose dont je peux vraiment être fière.»

«-Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous même, bien que je vous nargue à chaque fois sur votre métier, je sais l'effort que vous y avez mit pour en arriver là. Quoiqu'il en soit si un jour vous vous sentez mal vis à vis de ce que vous ressentez ou de votre passé, la seul façon de vous en départir sera de parler avec eux...»

Cal tiqua légèrement à ce conseille et le remarquant Elizabeth répliqua: «-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêt et je le comprend...Mais viendra le jour où vous ferez face à votre passé et à sa douleur qui lui est associé dont vous aviez mit tant de mal à refouler et à dissimuler toutes ces années... Et ce jour là croyez moi que vous auriez besoin de leur soutient pour leur dire la vérité.»

«-La vérité?» répéta Cal ne comprenant pas ou sa belle-mère voulait en venir tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose lorsqu'elle fût interrompu par Nicholas et Louise qui déboulèrent comme des tornades dans la pièce pour courir dans les bras de leur père.

«-Hey! Doucement les enfants.» Dit-il avec un sourire alors que les deux enfants rirent en se plaçant de chaque côté de leur père.

«-Et dire qu'il y a deux minutes de ça ils voulaient s'entretuer...» Soupira Gillian en roulant des yeux alors qu'elle s'avança vers sa petite famille pour s'assoir sur le canapé avec eux.

«-Désolé d'avoir été si long!» Déclara Samuel qui venait lui aussi d'entrer dans la pièce pour se remettre à sa place. «Ça va?» Demanda t-il en voyant le regard étrange que portait son gendre sur sa femme.

«-Oui Sam tout va bien, c'est juste que je disais à mon cher gendre que rien ne valait mieux que d'être au près de sa famille pour un bon Thanksgiving!»

Un autre échange de regard se fit entre la veille dame et Lightman quand Samuel proclama: «-Ça c'est bien vrai!» À cette phrase Cal enlaça ses deux enfants pour les chatouiller puis suite à ce contact ces derniers se mirent à rire de bon coeur.

Une heure plus tard la fatigue commençant à se faire ressentir, la petite famille Lightman avait déclaré devoir rentrer chez eux au vu de l'heure tardive. Les grands-parents avaient acquiescé avec un sourire puis alors que tout le monde s'était embrassé devant la maison pour se dire au revoir et se souhaiter un joyeux Thanksgiving, Cal s'était retrouvé seul face à Elizabeth dans le froid de l'hiver. Celui-ci pensa d'abord qu'elle allait encore balancer une vanne à son égard quand elle déclara tout simplement: «-La vérité sur ce qui nous sommes réellement demande du temps, et une part de souffrance. Car c'est en ouvrant vos blessures passé que vous pourrez enfin avancer sans vous retourner. Et lorsque vous serrez prêt à cela, ils seront là...» Affirma t-elle en lançant un regard vers Gillian et ses enfants qui s'amusaient avec la neige autour d'eux.

L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien mais embrassa tout simplement une des joues de sa belle-mère avant de lui souffler:«-Joyeux Thanksgiving.»

«-Je vois que j'avais tors...»

«-Sur quoi?»

«-Vous savez faire preuve de courtoisie quand vous le voulez!»

«-Ne vous y habituez pas trop!»

«-Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'y comptais pas!»

Cal ria puis proclama soudainement «-Oh j'allais oublié!» Il se rendit avec précipitation vers sa voiture afin de prendre quelque chose dans son coffre pour ensuite revenir quelques secondes plus tard au près d'Elizabeth:«-Tenez vôtre de cadeau de Noël! Je vous le donne en avance vu qu'on ne se voit pas pour les fêtes!» Dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui présentant un paquet joliment emballé.

«-Hmm...Avec vous je crains le pire...» Marmonna t-elle en plissant ses yeux de suspicions en examinant le paquet sous toutes ses coutures.

«-Allez y ouvrez le!»

La veille dame ouvrit le dit cadeau avec précaution et c'est avec un léger rire qu'elle regarda le visage jovial de son gendre fière de sa trouvaille.

«-Vous avez fais fort cette fois-ci!»

«-Je sais que les français en raffoles!»

«-Et vous savez aussi que je suis allergique aux noisettes!»

«-Vous pouvez toujours le mettre en décoration sur votre cheminé!» Rétorqua l'homme d'un geste vague de la main.

«-Un pot de Nutella en décoration!»répondit-elle ahuris. «-Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux comme idée?»

«-Bah je vous aurais bien dis de le manger mais après je n'aurais plus eu la joie de vous embêter jusqu'à votre mort! Et franchement mourir par une bouché de pâte à tartiner n'est pas vraiment très glamour même pour une française!»

«-Vous êtes pas possible...»

«-C'est ce qu'on dit!»Confirma t-il avec un grand sourire.

«-Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai donné vôtre cadeau à Gillian, mais vous ne pourriez l'ouvrir que le jour de Noël!»

«-Argh toujours aussi tortionnaire les Belles-mères!»

«-Pourquoi croyez vous qu'elles existent?»

Cal ria une nouvelle fois puis rejoignit sa femme qui l'avait interpellé alors qu'elle se trouvait près de leur voiture.

«-Vous avez enterré la hache de guerre?» Demanda t-elle en les ayant vu rire.

«-Juste pour Thanksgiving! Il faut bien respecter les traditions!»

«-Vous n'arrêterez jamais?»

«-Nope!»

«-Vous êtes pas possible...»

«-Yep!»

Gillian leva ses yeux au ciel alors que Cal émit un léger rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui dire: «-Joyeux Thanksgiving Honey...»

«-Joyeux Thanksgiving Cal.» répondit-elle avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

«-C'est vrai qu'au French Kiss tu t'améliores de plus en plus!» Affirma t-il alors que sa compagne leva ses yeux au ciel pour ensuite ouvrir la portière côté passager tout en songeant qu'il avait le dont de casser tout les moments les plus romantique depuis leur mariage.«Bah quoi?! c'était un compliment!» Riposta t-il en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

«-Rentres dans la voiture Mister Tea!» Répliqua t-elle en fermant la portière alors qu'elle regarda son mari rire à ses paroles.

** FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Respecter les traditions parfois cela a du bon!

_(J'avoue j'ai trois jours de retard sur le jour de Thanksgiving mais bon...Tant pis ^^)_

_Et sachez que dans mes histoires avec Cal et Gillian en couple (Nick et Louise) il y a toujours des petits indices disséminés un peu partout muhaha_


End file.
